Elsword:Memory loss
by TheRaichux3
Summary: *Typing style updated* The Elgang were Having a nice training session. Then, Aisha falls off a cliff. She falls on her head and loses all memory of the Elgang. But As soon as She wakes up, She falls in love with Elsword. Will she ever get her memory back? ElswordxAisha RavenxEve and a little ChungxRena. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Memory Loss

Elsword:Rune slayer

Aisha:Elemental Master

Rena:Wind Sneaker

Raven:Reckless Fist

Eve:Code Empress

Chung:Deadly Chaser

"You're going down Aisha!"

"Yeah right! my magic is stronger than yours!"

"Don't kill each other!" Rena screamed at both of them.

They were doing a tournament. This was the championship battle. Aisha and Elsword charged at eachother. Elsword skidded behind Aisha, Aisha doing the same. They were on the opposite sides they were charging from. They both put their hands out at each other, Preparing to attack.

"They seem to be at equal power." Eve was sitting down on a chair, sipping some tea.

"Take this!" Elsword fired a rune.

"Hah!" Aisha fired a fireball. The attacks clashed. Both of their hands were still out, they were focusing. Aisha knew that Elsword's Rune could destroy her fireball quickly and easily. She focused and put her hand out to the fireball. Her fireball doubled in size.

"What the...!?" Aisha smiled.

"Take this!"

"Darn it..."

Elsword makes his rune go through Aisha's extra large fireball.

"Hah! you dummy! my rune will go through your fireball no matter wha-" Elsword was interrupted by Aisha's charged fireball. It was too late to dodge. It made a direct hit. Elsword was knocked down. Aisha started laughing.

"You can't beat the genius Aish-"

"Look out!" Raven warned. Aisha saw the rune that was fired by Elsword. It was too late to dodge. She was struck by it. She was at the edge of the cliff of the Island. Headfirst, She fell to the ground.

"Aisha!" The elgang rush to her from the cliff. They find her. She was unconscious.

**Later...**

"She's waking up... are you okay?" Rena told everyone else. The Elgang was at a abandoned hospital. Aisha was laying on a bed. The rest of the Elgang was watching her.

"We were worried sick for you." Raven said.

"Yeah!" Chung agreed.

"Who are you people!?" Aisha screamed at the top of her lungs.

"It seems that she has lost her memory." Eve explains. Everyone gasps but Elsword. Elsword was behind the Elgang.

"Oh Darn it.. Darn it..." Elsword punched the wall in anger.

"It's all my fault!" Aisha looked at the angry Red Haired boy curiously. She gets off her bed and walks up to him.

"You're not supposed to move yet! You need more rest!" Rena warned. Aisha ignored her. She patted Elsword's head. And messed up his hair playfully. She smiles.

"What are you...?" Aisha kisses Elsword in the cheek. Aisha hugs Elsword's arm and rubs her face on it.

"I think she likes you Elsword." Chung explains. Elsword gasps.

"What!? No way." Alarmed, Elsword attempts to wiggle Aisha off him, but her grasp is too strong. He runs outside to try to get her off him. No use. The Elgang follows them.

"Get off me!" Elsword pushes Aisha off. Aisha immediately starts crying.

"What the...? Stop crying!" Elsword screamed. Aisha kept crying. He scratched his head.

"Sigh..." Giving up, Elsword puts his arm toward Aisha. and Aisha hugs Elsword's arm so fast, it's like a magnet attaching to metal.

"Pff..." Raven Bursts laughing.

"Shut up!" Rena tries to roundhouse kicks Raven. But blocks it with his nasod arm.

"...Don't." Raven warns. Rena kicks at him again regardless. the strike hits his face.

"Ow."

"It's not like she can help herself, She doesn't know what she's doing."

"Doesn't mean you should kick me."

"I can kick you whenever I want to."

"Those are fighting words." Raven and Rena start fighting.

"Stop fighting!" Chung breaks them apart. Rena was raising her fist in the Air while Raven was attempting to punch Rena with his Nasod arm.

"You two are acting like Aisha and Elsword now."

Raven shrugged and Rena's eyes widened.

"Don't put me to the same place as them." Rena said. He ignored her. He was happy They stopped fighting. Chung laughed.

"Help me!" Aisha was attempting to kiss Elsword again, but Elsword was resisting by putting his hand on her face. and putting his face away from her.

"Please! Anyone!" Elsword cried. Eve was watching curiously. Eve ran away.

"I'm gonna go to her." Rena said.

"One of us have to stay, We can't let them be alone. Who knows what will happen?" Chung said. Raven and Rena nodded.

"Right. You two go with Eve, I'll stay with them."

"Still need help here!" Aisha got closer to Elsword. He cried for help. They ignored him. Chung and Rena Hurried to follow Eve.

"Hey Elsword, need my help?" Elsword was on the floor, Aisha restrained him and was attempting to kiss him again.

"Yes please!"

"Alright then." Raven tried to pick up Aisha, But her grasp was very strong.

"Wow. She must of gained weight or she must really like you right now Elsword!" Raven chuckled.

"Shut up and get her off me!" Raven pulled her off of Elsword. Separated from Elsword, Aisha starts crying again.

"Now.. We need to restrain her. I can't hold her off forever."

"I got this. Go get her bed!" Raven walks back to the hospital, still holding Aisha with his nasod arm. He came back with a bed. Elsword put out his hand, magical chains came out from his wrist. It grabbed Aisha and restrained her to her bed. Aisha cried louder.

"Those are magic restraining chains. They made her mp go down to 1. It should hold her. She won't be teleporting out of that."

"Good." Raven nods.

"Well... Raven? Bro time!" Raven walks away.

"Wha.. Where are you going!?"

"I'd rather watch you suffer." Raven smiles before he leaves.

"That's mean!"

"I know." Raven goes inside bushes to watch. Elsword groaned and looked at Aisha. She stopped crying. She looked at him with desperate eyes. She wanted to get to him very badly. Elsword senses this and puts his hand on her face. When he touched her, It made her try to break out of the chains.

"This would have never happened if i had noticed where she was." Aisha frowned and started crying again. Still trying to break out of the chains. Elsword poked her forehead. As soon as Elsword touched her, She stopped crying and started smiling.

"This is sorta adorable." Elsword smiled. Elsword poked her head again. Aisha bites his finger.

"Ow." Elsword pulls his finger away. Aisha starts laughing.

"So you can laugh now." Elsword sits down next to her.

"Hey... Want me to get something for you?" Aisha stared at Elsword and nodded.

"Wait here... Wait a sec, you don't have a choice do you?" Elsword chuckled and left.

"Excellent entertainment." Raven came out from the bushes. Aisha was there, held back by chains on the bed.

"Now it's my turn to talk with you." Raven stood there with nothing to say.

"Pff.. I have nothing to say to you actually. Meh." Raven sat down.

"I wonder what he's gonna get you." Aisha was silent.

"I'm surprised you haven't started crying!" Raven smiled.

"Raven." A familiar voice echoed. He turned to see that it was Eve.

"Oh.. Hey Ev-" Eve quickly kissed Raven. Raven's eyes widened with surprise.

"Good job Eve!" Rena started clapping. Chung started laughing. Eve pulled back from Raven, And pulled out a antidote from her pocket. She gave it to Aisha and made her drink it. Aisha went back to normal.

"Woah! what happened?" Aisha gasped and looked at everyone else, then at herself. She realized that she was restrained.

"I can't move!? What?" Aisha struggled to get off the chains but it was no use.

"Elsword made it." Raven explains. Then he turns to Eve.

"Why did you kiss me Eve?" Eve ignored Raven. Elsword came back with a plastic bag with stuff in it. He just came back from the market.

"Hey guys!" Elsword waved at them.

"Here Aisha. I got what i think you'd want. I'll let you go though." Aisha kept quiet.

"Aisha is back to nor-" Raven covered his mouth and started to hold in his laughing. Elsword freed Aisha.

"I'm responsible for you until they get you back to normal. So, i decided to keep you busy until then."Elsword picks from his bag and gives Aisha flowers and a picture of himself.

"I thought you'd like the flowers. And since you like me right now, instead of staring at me, stare at this picture instead okay?" Elsword picked from his bag again and gave her chips.

"These are your favorites. This should keep you from getting hungry." Aisha was dumbfounded.

"Oh, one more thing." Elsword kissed Aisha's forehead.

"Might as well.. I mean, I'm gonna take care of you for now. Not like you're gonna remember that." Elsword Chuckled. Everyone else but Eve and Aisha started laughing. Raven started crying from laughter.

"What? I'm just taking care of her! It's my fault anyway."

"Elsword, I had given her the antidote before you came. She was back to normal." Elsword starting blushing intensely.

"And you guys didn't even tell me!?"

"... Elsword." Aisha was red herself. Elsword looked back at Aisha. As soon as he did, Aisha kissed him. Tears flowed on her cheeks as she was kissing him. Aisha pulls back.

"Thank you." She smiled. Elsword scratches his head.

"Don't mention it." He scratches his head.

**End of Chapter 1**

"Well, That's that." I say.

"Somebody explain why Eve kissed me!" Raven screams at me.

"I'm going to do that the next chapter dummy."

"Dont you dare." Eve glares at me.

"Gonna do it."

"You wouldn't." Eve glares at me so hard, that a light sparks at me.

"I will just have to eliminate you." I'm already gone. Eve was silent. with her eyes widened.

Thanks for reading guys! O:


	2. Chapter 2

Ps:I added alittle ChungxRena. Deal with it :L

Chapter 2

**Hours Earlier...**

"I don't understand!" Eve was in the hospital. Thinking out loud.

"If Aisha can do it so easily..." Eve had a flashback at how Aisha was all over Elsword.

"...Raven..." Eve pictured herself doing the same thing to Raven.

"What're you doing?" Rena's voice startled Eve. Eve turns around to face Rena.

"Did you hear me...?"

"Yes." Chung was running toward Rena and Eve. Not knowing what just happened.

"... Never mention this."

"Don't worry, I won't tell another soul!"

"What are you two talking about?" Chung asked.

"Nothing." Rena said. Chung scratches his head.

"If you say so. Eve, why did you run over here?" Eve was silent.

"I'm gonna have to tell him Eve." Eve nods. Rena whispers in Chung's ear.

"Whoa! Eve likes Raven? i thought Eve had no emotio-" Chung could not finish his sentence because he was slapped by Eve.

"Don't you ever tell anyone. If you do... I have the perfect thing to torture you." Eve warns. Chung shivers in fear.

"And what would that be?" Eve gave a evil laugh.

"I will give you a drug that makes you watch others suffer, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"No... NO..."

"Oh, one more thing, I will shave your head and give you this wig." Eve summoned Oberon and Oberon handed her a wig that looked like an Iron Paladin's hair.

"And i will make sure everyone calls you a girl. I'm sure you hate it when people confuse your gender." By the time she said that, Chung was crouching, hugging his legs and shaking near a Corner, temporarily traumatized by imagining that.

"... Your secret is safe with me..." Chung assures.

"Good. Rena, Let's get started on making the antidote for Aisha. I'm not sure Chung will corporate." Chung was still on the corner sucking his thumb. Still on the floor, hugging his legs and rolling up and down. Rena and Eve walk away from him.

"Wow... You can do that to people?" Eve glared at Rena.

"Unless you tell him, I will only traumatize Chung." Rena put her hands up and started sweating.

"Okay, Okay, point taken. So, what are your plans?"

"... When she lost her memory, as soon as she fell, I had the antidote already created by Ophelia." Rena nodded.

"I came here to think a little."

"No need to keep anything from me. I already heard what you said. Let's sit down." They sat down on waiting room chairs.

"So, you want that to happen to Raven and you?"

"Y-Yes..." Eve started blushing.

"Oh. Okay. Then you're gonna have to make a move." Eve nodded.

"Why?"

"Raven won't make a move because he doesn't like you... Yet."

"Well, how can I make him fall for me?"

"Try kissing him randomly and not talking to him, he'll start questioning it. If it was good, he might fall for you."

"... I do not know what 'Kissing' is." Rena placed a finger on her lips.

"Umm... It's complicated."

"Please, Show me."

Rena turned to Chung. Chung was hugging his destroyer. Still traumatized by the way. Rena walked up to Chung and threw away the destroyer. Chung reached out to it as soon as it disconnected from his grasp. Rena was silent. Eve watched with curiosity.

"Nooo! Give it back! Please leave me be!" Chung cried. Rena sighed.

"I can't do this. Eve, just look it up."

"This hospital has no WiFi." Eve lied.

"... Are you sure you'll understand after i do this?"

"Yes."

"What's going on? You two never tell me anything! Just give me my destroyer back!" Chung was trying to go crawl to get his destroyer. But accidently poked Rena's eye. After Rena beat the living potatoes out of Chung, Rena turned to Eve.

"Is that what kissing is?" Rena calmed down.

"No. Can i just do it to Elsword instead? I won't really kiss him, he's just fun to mess with. Just look it up or something!"

"That would mean We'd have to tell Elsword too. And you know how easily he'll tell the secret." Eve Glared again.

"You don't want him to suffer do you...?" Eve smiled Evilly.

"You watch to many Horror movies..."

"Get it over with." Eve sat down near Chung and Rena were.

Rena sighed and looked at Chung, Who was KO'D.

"He won't remember this thankfully."

Rena Kisses Chung. It looked like as if She was giving Chung mouth to mouth. Chung wakes up.

"MmmmMMMMFFF!" Chung was trying to talk but was blocked by Rena's lips. Chung soon pushed Rena away.

"What the heck are you doing Rena!?"

"...Please, Never mention this. Ever." She got up and wiped her lips. She ran to the bathroom.

"Ugh, That was my fir-" Eve interrupted Chung.

"Nobody cares, Lets go."

"I'm sure both of you ca-" Eve pulled Chung's ear.

"Okay Okay, i'm going i'm going."

Chung was dragged by Eve, until he was hurled into the wall. She turned to Rena. Who just came back from the bathroom.

"... That didn't look like a kiss at all." She pointed at Chung.

"How do you know what a kiss is?"

"Shut up, Just kiss him again."

"Heck no, His breath stinks."

"I will make you suffer." Eve Glared at Rena.

"... Fine." Rena turned at Chung again and crouched down.

"Oh no, No, No. Not again." Chung put his arms out to block Rena.

"This will only take a second, just calm down!" Rena held Chung's wrists and pinned him to the wall. Chung gasps.

"You're mine." Rena got closer. Chung blushed and closed his eyes, Preparing for what was waiting for him. Chung was whispering to himself.

"Yes, One more. Alright!" Rena hears him and glares at him.

"Kiss this." Rena kicks Chung through the wall.

"Get up, we gotta go." Rena said to Chung. Chung groaned as he tried to get up. She turned to Eve.

"So, Eve, do you understand what kissing is?" Eve nodded.

"Attacking the one that you kiss? check." Rena shook her head and face palmed.

"I think you should do it one last tim-"

"No. You know what kissing is. Let's go." Rena sounded a little mad.

"But.."

"No. We're leaving. Chung, I know you're still conscious." Chung groaned and got up from the debris of bricks.

"You two are finally done?" He scratched his head, moving the bricks away from it.

"Yes. Let's go." They left the hospital room. They saw Raven with Aisha. Eve saw this as her chance.

"Raven." Raven looked over.

Raven:" Oh hey Ev-" Eve kissed Raven passionately. Raven was surprised at how she was kissing him. Eve pulled back. You know the rest.

**End of Chapter 2.**

Eve was Blushing hard.

Raven was silent. But was blushing as well.

"Why was i abused in this chapter?" Chung asks.

"Because go away." I explain to him. He gasps.

"What?"

"Somebody has to be abused in this story anyway. besides, It was fun to mess with you like this."

"You should be under arrest!" Chung pointed at me accusingly.

"Naaaaaaah."

"I'll Arrest you!"

"Sure."

"Brutal swing!"

"Nope." I snapped my hands and made him cancel his attack.

"What!?"

"I control this story, So i can do whatever i want. Including that."

"No...! Your actions will not be unpunished!" I kick Chung in the forehead, And he flew away.

"Yes they are."

"Teach me how to do that please." Rena asked.

"Never." I fly away with my dragon that was riding a elephant. The elephant's legs had a guy who had a sock for a body attached to it. The dragon was from space.

PS: That just randomly came out of my mind.

PSS: Cake.

Thanks for reading guys. There might be more chapters when i feel like making some more.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaack~ Sorry for canceling it, i had stuff to do and the story couldn't fit in my schedule But now im fine. And this story has been sitting there for a while. The story must go on!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Aisha was back to normal... Or they thought she was. She was half way there. She remembered everyone but not her spells or anything else. Although now she's head over heels in love with Elsword.

**Eve's POV**

...Why...!? How the heck...!? Aisha had no memory after my antidote? Yet she still has Elsword all over her!? Why can't that happen to Raven and I? My goodness, Aisha must be lucky or something... There has to be a way... Rena's way just made him questionable... I was away from the Elgang. Raven was on the floor laughing... I got it!

"Raven." I say sounding impatient.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OH MY GOODNESS I CAN'T BREATHE..!" Raven was still cracking up. I decide to stomp on him.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"For ignoring me."

"...What ever. Eve, Why did you kiss me anyway?" I stomp on him harder. He starts to scream.

"You don't need to know." I walk off pretending to be mad. Alright! I think i took the first step into my future husband. Err... Boyfriend. Okay... Now i just have to wait. Hopefully he'll talk to me again. I walk into the hospital. The last thing i hear is Elsword screaming for some odd reason.

**Raven's POV**

Goodness, What the heck is Eve thinking!? I mean first kissing me, Now stomping on me? What's going on with her? Seriously. I have to go find out. But I almost sorta have to stay here since Aisha is crushing sorta crushing Elsword by hugging him too hard. I don't think the antidote worked.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go to Eve, Stay with them so Aisha won't try anything." I tell them.

"AAAAAHH...Help me... losing... air...gonna...black..out..." Elsword was trying to escape Aisha's embrace. But she held him very tightly.

"You're not going anywhere, Elsword! Love hurts!" Aisha starts laughing but embraces him harder. Then Elsword goes unconscious. Aisha lets go of him and Chung goes to his aid quickly.

"Elsword!? Elsword! Are you there!? Elsword are you okay!?" Chung starts screaming. That's their problem. I walk away calmly.

**Rena's POV**

That Eve, i should go over there. But I know that Chung can't handle this. For some odd reason i heard Raven snickering while he was walking away. He's a butt when it comes to things like this.

"Elsword...? Are you there? Wake up please!" Aisha sounded like a girl trying to wake up her husband. That was bad. Really bad. Well bad for Elsword.

"Hey Rena, I think Elsword is unconscious!" Chung announced. Took him a while to catch on.

"No... Really? I thought he was just kissing the ground. Wake up Elsword~" I think Aisha is having mood swings or something. She sounded rude while talking to Chung and then sounded sweet while talking to Elsword.

"I know what will wake him up!" Aisha goes on top of Elsword and pins him down. Elsword wakes up.

"What happened...?" Elsword woke up just to see Aisha on top of him.

"Oh not to much." Aisha answers him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Elsword screamed like a scared little girl and fainted again.

"Huh? Elsword? Elsword!? Elsword!" Aisha was shaking Elsword to try to wake him up. I did a face palm and shook my head.

"This is gonna be a long day." I walk toward them.

**Raven's POV**

"Hey, Eve, Where are you?" I was still in the hospital waiting room. Searching for Eve. Then i find her. She's sitting down on a waiting chair. She's crying.

"What's wrong Eve?" I walk to her and sit down next to her like how Rena would do.

"Raven...? Do you like me?" Eve turns and asks me. Whoa, Didn't see this coming.

"Of course I do, I like everyone in our group."

"I know.. But.. Do you like me in another way?"

"What do you mean?"

"...I mean..." Eve kisses me. Whoa, didn't see this coming at all. She pulls back.

"Like that... Do you like me..." She turns away.

"Like that?" I finish her sentence. I really don't know what to say right now. So I'll just go with my gut.

"Y-Yes. I don't care if you don't like me back. Wait that didn't come out right." Eve was obviously nervous. Her whole face was red.

"I-I mean, I dont care if you do. No no, I-I do, But... I just want you to know." Eve was stuttering. I was just sitting there dumbfounded.

"Raven... Can i have a hug?" Eve puts her hands out to me. I might as well, I mean what will one hug do? I hug her and her small little body was very fragile. Like a feather, I had to hug her gently. Then she slightly lets go, Our eyes meet. Then, without thinking, I kiss her. Why the heck did i do that? Eve pulls back.

"Does this mean...!?" Eve sounded really happy. I nod and we start kissing. Then we pull back and hold both of our hands. She looks so beautiful...

"Eve, I wan-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I could hear Elsword from here. He came inside the hospital by the windows. I didn't know this place even had windows. I'm not sure what happened to Elsword but I don't want to know.

"Aisha... She... She tried to...!" Elsword sounded scared.

"Oh...Elsword...!~" Aisha had her wand in her hand. I don't want to know what she was trying to do with that.

"Here we go, Love spell! Come to me Elsword, And be mine!" Aisha points her wand at Elsword and a flying heart shape comes out of it and flies to Elsword. Elsword dodges, but Then more and more and more come out of the wand. Elsword starts to run away from them. Then Rena breaks through the wall by kicking it. Her and Chung walk past the debris and watch Elsword running away from hearts chasing him.

"Chung, what did i tell you about not leaving them alone!?" Rena screams at Chung.

"Well, I had to go to the bathroom!" Chung replies. I sigh. I let go of Eve's hands and walk up to Aisha and snatch her wand away.

"What the!? Why are you trying to interfere!?" Aisha points and yells at me.

"Don't do that. You don't try to cast a love spell like that. You're supposed to earn his love instead." I look at Eve when i say this and smile at her. She smiled too. Then i turn back at Aisha. Who was crying.

"Fine, i'll cancel the spell. Give me back my wand." She reaches for the wand. I give it back to her.

"Haha, Sucker!" She casts hearts all over the place. One of them hit Elsword and the rest disappear . I was tricked. Elsword fell.

"Elsword will be mine! forever! Mwahahahahahahaha!" She said. She picked Elsword up and teleported away. We were silent.

"Well, Elsword's gonna have a bad day." Chung says. We all nod in agreement.

"Uhh guys...? I think I gave her a insanity potion." Eve confesses. I face palm and Rena and Chung gasp.

"Oh my. Elsword is gonna have a really bad day." Chung says.

"We better go find them." I suggest. Everyone agrees and We walk out of the abandoned hospital.

**Elsword's POV**

"Ugh... Where am i...?" The last thing i remember is me getting hit by a flying heart. I look at my surroundings. I was in a forest or some sort. I have no idea where exactly where i am. Then i see Aisha. Suddenly she looked cute. Very cute. She had a wedding dress on and she looked beautiful. I get up and walk to her.

"A-Aisha! Where am i?"

"Hi, Elsword. I think you know what to do." Aisha smiles. And i nod.

"Will you..." I crouch down to my knee and take Aisha's hand.

"Ma-" Then i smile.

"Maybe get out of here and change because I am not marrying you."

"What!? That's low Elsword! Did the spell not work? Ugh..." She picks up her wand. I don't like where this is going...!

"Now Elsword, i'll make you fall in love with me with this!" A even bigger heart appeared from her wand. And it rushed at me. But this one was really fast. I didn't get a chance to move...

**Few hours later...Elsword's POV**

"Ugh... Where am i...?" The last thing i remember is waking up to this exact place and seeing Aisha in a wedding dress. Boy did she look good in that! Anyway, I look at my surroundings. Everything looks the same... Weird. I turn around and see that Aisha is there with a wedding dress.. Again. But this time she looks prettier. Much prettier then she was before.

"Hi... Elsword." She smiles. Her smile was amazing. I had no words to express the feeling I felt at that time.

"I think.. You know what to say." She says to me. I blush really hard. I crouch down to my knee.

"Will you marry me?" I crouch and check my pockets. No ring at all. Who proposes and doesn't have a ring!? i start panicking and try to look for it.

"You don't have a ring? That's okay, You can always ask me again when you get it." She tells and smiles again. She looks like an angel. I lean in to her face.

"Aisha.. I love you..." I say to her. I try to kiss her but Aisha blocks me with her finger.

"It wont work this way..." Aisha sounded troubled.

"What do you mean? My love to you is stronger than... Uh... I can't even form words to express my love to you!" I confess.

"I know."

"But why? Why do you deny my love!?" I felt really sad. I can't believe it. She leans in, I close my eyes and pucker up, But instead Aisha whispers in my ear.

"Because you don't have a ring."

"What?! No...! NO...! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!" I scream to the heavens. I don't know what i'd do without Aisha! I never felt so sad! I kept screaming.

**Chung's POV**

"I can hear Elsword! He must be in trouble since he's in the clutches of Aisha!" I announce to everyone else. We were walking down the forest trying to find him.

"Oh Really? I thought it was just a million people learning how to do a math question saying 'OOOOOOHHH...!' Rena teases.

"Oh shut up. Let's go guys!" I run toward the noise and everyone follows. I wonder what Aisha is doing to Elsword... Maybe the insanity potion made her try to hug Elsword to death.. Or maybe she's trying to make out with him but He's blocking her again screaming 'Nooooooo' Or maybe she's trying to hide him somewhere so we can't see him being tortured the worst way ever! I wonder what's going on... We go inside the forest to see that Aisha is standing still with a wedding dress on. And Elsword is screaming. I guess that she tried to force him to marry her and he's screaming his answer.

"... Uh, Elsword..?" I stepped in first. The Elgang couldn't keep up with me.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." Elsword was still screaming. I face palmed and punched him in the...*Clears throat*

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW..." Now he was screaming out of pain. My goodness i made it worse. Everyone else comes in. Rena shook her head. Eve watched out of curiosity. Raven was laughing.

"You had one job Chung. One job." Rena face palmed.

"Be quiet. I tried my best." I reply. Aisha slaps Elsword. Elsword stops screaming. Aisha starts to hug him.

"Please my love, Please don't scream any louder. We can be together forever." Aisha sounded like she was a princess or something.

"I have the real antidote. Chung!" Eve throws the antidote to me. I catch it and I rush over to her, and push Elsword out of the way. Then i shove the antidote in her mouth. She drinks it all and falls.

"Whoa. I had the weirdest dream." Aisha says and I sighed out of relief.

"Yo, Eldork. Are you okay?" Aisha gets up and looks at Elsword. Elsword was silent.

"My love..." Elsword randomly said.

"...Oh no." Aisha gasps.

"Wait. If You didn't remember any spells, how did you know a spell that you don't know right now?" Eve asks Aisha.

"I didn't know any spells. I only knew illusions." Aisha turns and answers Eve. Aisha then turns to Elsword.

"Yo Eldork. You can stop now, the spell wasn't real." Aisha tells Elsword. Elsword was silent for a while. He blushed so hard that his hair couldn't even compare to how red his face is right now.

"But i really thought you were..." Elsword stops. Aisha goes closer to Elsword.

"I was what?" Aisha teases.

"Nothing." Elsword shook his head.

"Sure... And i can fly." Aisha says sarcastically.

"You can actually." I correct her. Eve slaps me.

"THAT HURT GOSH DARN IT." I scream at Eve. Eve looks surprised. I calm down.

"I'm sorry Eve, I have been with Rena too long and have been fighting with her." I scratch my head. Then Rena puts her hand on my head.

"Pfff... BAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA..." Rena starts laughing hysterically.

"Shut up Rena!" I take her hand away from my head and I turn to Elsword and Aisha. Watching them.

"Well? What am i Elsword? Aren't i Pretty..?" Aisha teases.

"What? No way." Elsword turns away. But then Aisha follows his face. Elsword keeps turning away turning redder and redder. I never knew somebody could blush that hard.

"Okay fine. You look...Beautiful. Are you happy?" Elsword admits.

"I thought so." Aisha smiles and kisses Elsword in the head and walks to us.

"Aisha why did you...!" Elsword screams.

"Let's go guys." Aisha ignores Elsword.

"Aisha you eggplant! I'm gonna get you for this!" Elsword starts screaming at Aisha but Aisha ignores him again.

**The End.**

**I ended this story. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy... I think. Anyway, It's finally over... Thanks for waiting and reading again guys! Sorry for stopping it so soon. Cya!**


End file.
